The last true soldier
by geraldford
Summary: The brotherhood is gone and with it its best soldier, Yep thats right the lw has finally been swallowed by the wastes, when the wasteland is under attack from the legion who will step up?a former war vet takes some time off and becomes part of a new war.
1. Chapter 1

Captain, Joshua Price, of the New California Republic rangers, was currently crouched, his dual silenced semi automatic 10mm, smg's one in each hand, held above his shoulders next to his head. He had a full set of veteran ranger armor his duster was flapping in the dusty Arizona nighttime wind. Behind him crouched behind the crumbling wall of the legion stronghold in the capital of Arizona were 3 other rangers dressed the same, directly behind him was Kelly fernson their medic and second in command, behind her was Robert gundal nicknamed bear for his minigun and his love of explosives, and finally behind him was tom rolard their sniper and stealth specialist.

The team had been sent from an outpost at the edge of Arizona to take out this stronghold which trained the legionaires who had proved themselves in battle to become centurions. They had parked their humvee with mounted a 50 calibur machinegun a mile away from their current position.

"Alright on three bear blow the front and east walls then on five blow us a door here Kelly and tom you two get to the ammunition dump and motor pool, me and bear will provide a distraction, rally back here" "go" Josh said

Suddenly there were two very large explosions in the tan 20 foot high walls of the fortress followed by a third smaller one. As they entered Kelly and tom immediately split off to finish their respective tasks leaving bear and josh measuring up their challenge. "327 according to intel" josh said looking at the rows of tents aligned neatly in the center of the fort, currently m ost of the legionaires were rushing towards the ramparts to challenge an enemy who wasn't there. "ill take the 180 on the left you can have the rest" bear said as he tossed three frags to josh. "Haa your funny over my dead body, good luck see you in a few" Josh said as he sprinted towards a nest of sandbags and shot three with his smg's before any of them even noticed something was amiss. Josh Heard the whine and then the rat tat tat of bears mingun behind him and decided it was time to make an entrance.

Taking one of the frags he had josh pulled the pin and threw it at the support of the main rampart that went around the whole wall. With a reounding crack the age old wood splintered and for a minute everything was queit until the rampart crashed to the ground now only supported by a few posts. The eight legionaires who had been under it when it collapsed were now human sirens as their wails alerted the entire base everywhere the legion poured out of hidden buildings in the wall. "Shit it was a trap" switching the comlink in his helmet on he said "Break, everyone rally at rally point drop everything we've been led inot a trap lets go people." Josh snapped in two fresh clips into his smg's with a deep breath he got up from his position and turned fired 3 bullets into one legionary and sprinted towards a pile of supplies and jumped up onto them tossed a grenade behind him and jumped onto the already rickety rampart bullets hitting spaces he had occupied only seconds before.

As he sprinted on the rampart only three thoughts entered his head survival, the safety of his team, and finally a plan. As he ran he shot at the places where the supports on the wall held the rampart to it. Every support that snapped the rampart got more and more shaky until finally he felt it start to buckle under him and he leapt into the air and landed into a roll. He turned threw his last frag and looked at his team who where at their makeshift doorway.

Kelly had her arm draped around tom blood dripped from a bullet hole in her leg and shoulder. Her helmet was missing too.

"alright tom sprint to that building and hit them when they come out bear take Kelly and give me 4 frags I know you got some more, also any c4 or claymores would be helpful" Josh ordered as a plan of how to get out started to form in his head. "Thanks bear we've got roughly 50 more seconds before they get their shit together and come through that doorway balls blazing we have to get to the humvee it's the only way out of this godforsaken city." Josh said as he sprinted towards the sight of his trap, even if they did get him they were gonna pay a heavy butchers bill. Josh thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey everyone, well here is another chapter please read and review they really help like even a good job or cant wait for whats next helps me stay in motion:) just to tell you i want to do some cool chase scenes and so i fudged the locations a bit i know but some things are going to be a little different i will try not to go into the unrealistic too much :)**

Just as Josh finished attaching the c4 and claymores onto the support of the 2 story building in front of him Josh did some quick calculations in his head and decided that even if the whole building didn't come down at least the front would and as long as he timed it right he should be able to thin them out a lot. "Captain im out of ammo for my sniper I still got my 44. Left but were buggin out and heading to the rally point bear and kelly are with me the legion is starting to pour through the hole you coming?" Tom asked from his commlink. "yeah ill be behind you in one minute get ready for a nightlong race to the outpost cause I already hear their buggy's and bikes coming.

As Josh waited he sent a prayer up to god "I know ive made your job harder but ive also sent you some souls so that's got to count for something.. anyways god.. I need strength right now if I go down it doesn't matter but keep my team safe and make sure you let me keep going long enough to take enough of them with me so I have to wait in a long line in front of your pearl gates." With that Josh focused his attention on the 50 or so legionaires coming towards him some on bikes while others were on foot. "1,2,3,BOOM" Josh was already sprinting as the dust went up from the building falling before he went he shot one of the legionaires on a bike and took it.

"Boss you all right?" Bear said through his comm., "yeah im fine you guys at the humvee yet?" Josh asked between gritted teeth every jolt going up through his spine as he sped through the city. "yeah were here I got the enginge running and the pointed where are you?" He replied "Im about twenty minutes out be sure to be on that gun when I come over these filth are on me like a super mutant on a dead Brahmin." Josh said as he looked behind him tos see ten legionaires on bikes speeding towards him.

Looking at a stack of rubble in the street he revved his bike towards it and went off it like a jump spinning hisbike in a 360 and as his bike spun he brought his guns to bear on the ten legionaires behind him killing 6 of them before he landed. He tossed a frag behind him and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh broke out of the city with bullets and lasers flying past him he heard a crash once when he saw a javelin flew by his head, he didn't see anymore javelins. He saw theyre humvee the motor was purring as he stopped his bike and practically flew into the drivers seat. Alright guys get ready for a long haul he shouted. Tearing off his helmet. The front of it had saved him from a very untimely death before hehad sped out of the city a lump of statue had been blasted off of a decript statue by a stray lase and smashed into his face the only thing broken had been the helmet.

As he pressed the accelerator he heard the deep slower rat tat tat tat of the start up as bear yelled "lets go josh theyre swarming like worker ants.

Josh sped up and swerved to avoid missle balst as some of the buggy's appeared among the bikes. This is how it went for about 6 hours, josh would drive at break neck speeds while bear focused his shots at buggy's that shot missles as well as bullets. Which made josh's job of not letting them die even harder but he kept it up until the sun finally made its way ove the horizon, he could finally see the 50 foot concrete walls of fort oliver witht its laser gatling turrets and ncr flag flying above. Now they were on a flat dusty plain not even a rise everything was dusty hot and flat. "were Almost there, How is Kelly" Josh shouted over his shoulder. "she passed out two hours ago but shell make i.." tom started to finish when a bullet came through the now cheese graded back of the humvee and hit the side of his helmet and punctured though it and continued out the window next to him. "Bear, Bear whats behind us?" josh shouted above the roar of the . "It's a fucking minigun" he shouted back suddenly the roar of the 50 stopped.

"Bear... Bear.."josh shouted, quicly looking behind him he saw that a bullet had richocheted in cabin behind him, killing bear and obliterating the side of kelly's face.

Reaching down to the radio he hit the comm. Switch "Fort oliver fort oliver come in, this ncr ranger captain Joshua Price, prepare for attack 300+ unfriendly following me please requesting admittance im in the tan humvee followed by the 300+ buggy's and bikes, any firesupport would be welcome. " josh shouted in to the radio anger literally dripping off his voice. He dropped the microphone turned behind the seat and with one arm grabbed the last missle and launcher they had. He lined it up for a straight shot in the seat next to him he also took the remaining weapons and put them inbetween the seats next to him, as he did this a bike came speeding next to him as a legionnaire aimed a 10mm pistol at him. Josh stared at the man all the way up till the combat shotgun with incindeary rounds obliterared his face and charred his corpse. The rest of the bikes gave him a little space when they saw they're fallen comrades body as they drove by.

Josh took the shifter spun the humvee around put it in full reverse and shot the missle launcher immediatlly knowing if he didn't the buggy sporting dual miniguns would be the end of him too. He then took out an assault carbine and unloaded its clip through the windshield which fell out and into the mass of legionaires behind him. Looking at the mass he thought he was done for until he heard the dul dah dha dha and the high whine of a puff the magic dragon. Suddenly he wasn't the focus anymore the 7 vertibirds with mini guns and high explosive missle's that were shooting at them were now their focus josh spun the humvee around hoping and praying to god "You let me get this far you took the only thing that I asked you for away you owe me big guy.

After he got behind the walls of the fort Josh stepped out of the humvee literally drenched with blood of his comrades enemies some wwas dried on his boots while other spots were fresh surprisingly he hadn't been hit except for a few scrapes.


	4. Chapter 4

General Fredrick's looked out over the walls of fort Oliver when he saw a dust cloud coming from legion territory. The outpost usually got small probing attacks but those never threw up a cloud this big. He reached for his binoculars and looked to see a humvee with a huge man in ranger veteran armor firing a from the roof when he suddenly slumped out of sight.

"Lieutenant get Charlie squad up in their birds we got visitors tell them to provide cover for the humvee and to unleash everything when the humvee is behind the walls okay. But makes sure they push them so we have a little breathing room. Also get the camp up, tell them to man the walls." He said to the lieutenant next to him.

Right after he said that a comms officer came running up to him with a paper. "General we have a request for fire support and admittance into the outpost from a captain Price." He said. "wait Price,… private tell colonel Geoffrey to get the turrets online make sure those doors are open for Price. Also tell Captain Price that the moment he can to come to my office." He ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh sat in a tent near the medical tent. He had been cleared physically for combat and was pending a psychological review, pff no way in hell the rangers bench a level 3 delta operator even after that. He looked around his ten to see that his freshly cleaned ranger fatigues were folded on the cot next to him along with a new set of ranger combat armor except something was off about it. It was completely black and all the insignia's of the rangers and the ncr had been covered by a flat black. The jacket also seemed a little heavier. His weapons were slung on a belt on the back of a chair. As he looked at his equipment he found he had been given a few extra surprises. His boots had two slots on the inside of each ankle; these were occupied by a combat knife each. His belt had a back holster for a 9mm which was on the chair with two clips and next to the holster was a trench knife in another leather holster. The way they had been put on the belt it would be impossible to see them with his ranger jacket or any jacket on really. Also his belt had little slots which each had a .357 round in them like the old western flicks that were shown in the civilized ncr lands. On his left hip there was a ranger sequoia. There was another bandolier but this one had just grenades on it. But the grenades were all different types. It had three normal frag grenades, 4 plasma grenades, 7 pulse grenades and two cryo grenades. Josh Knew something was deffinately up, cryo grenades were still an experimental technology and reserved for special ops only. In a pile at the foot of his bed were his two silenced extended mag smg's but also there was a pre-war sniper rifle painted in desert camouflages. His smg's were in their leather holsters that went under his armpits and the sniper had a sling that kept the rifle behind his back. And to his side on a bedside table was a note and his gold and silver plated ranger badge.

The note read:_Captain this is general Fredrick's I would like to talkt to you as soon as possible, if you can will you meet me in my command tent, You'll need to leave as soon as you can on your next mission so please start packing._

_ P.S._

_ You have my condolences. _


End file.
